


up all night

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Gen, Music, bellamy blake is a giant nerd in every universe this is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Miller manages to get tickets and backstage passes for Trigadekru after they sold out in literally half an hour, which means that Bellamy is in his debt for the next year atleast.





	up all night

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the start of a bellamy/raven au a la [this post](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/post/142146406678/ravenbells-growlereish-ravenbells), but i never managed to wrangle it into a proper fic. i think this stands alone well enough, and i think it's cute enough that i don't care if it doesn't. enjoy!

Miller manages to get tickets and backstage passes for Trigadekru after they sold out in literally half an hour, which means that Bellamy is in his debt for the next year at _least_.

“I'm in your debt,” Bellamy tells him, as they pass the poor suckers waiting in the queue in the rain, “for the next year at least.”

Miller raises his eyebrows. “Get me a beer and we'll call it even,” he says, because Miller is only here because he has to be, to take photos of the band, and doesn't understand Bellamy's excitement. Bellamy's not holding it against him; he'll see the light as soon as Trigadekru starts playing.

He gets Miller a beer. Gina's behind the bar tonight, and she smiles at him as he approaches, but finishes serving the people in front of him first.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," she says, probably remembering the week he spent desperately searching for tickets online. Bellamy didn't think he'd ever pray for ticket touts, but there comes a time in a man's life where he becomes desperate, and that was it.

Bellamy says, "Miller," and Gina says, understanding, "Ah."

He gets a beer for himself, too – he'd have spent that money on the gig, he reasons, and Miller refused payment; "I literally got the tickets for free," he said, rolling his eyes at Bellamy's money, "put it away," – and winds his way back through the crowd. Miller's nowhere to be seen, though, so with a sigh, Bellamy holds the lip of his cup between his teeth and gets out his phone.

 _backstage,_ is all the message he gets back from his polite, well-reasoned inquiry - _hey asshole where the fuck did you go?_ Bellamy lets out another sigh, reorients himself so he's holding both cups again, and heads backstage. Of course he has to go through the whole thing again when the security guard asks to see his pass, but it's worth it when he finds Miller talking to Lincoln Woods.

Well. Miller's leaning up against a wall, arms folded lazily across his chest, looking attentive while Lincoln explains something, all earnest expression and expansive hand gestures. Miller is _flirting_ with Lincoln Woods.

"Hey," Bellamy says, and hands over Miller's drink. He nods at Lincoln, who smiles back. "Looking forward to the show, man."

"Don't let his calm demeanour fool you," Miller drawls, "he has three of your posters on his wall."

"I _do not_ ," Bellamy says, with dignity, because he is not fourteen. (Octavia, who is fourteen, apparently skipped the putting posters on your wall stage entirely, insisted on painting them shades of green instead. Bellamy does not resent her for being cooler than he manages to be at twenty two, but it's hard.) "Miller's never even listened to your music before."

"He mentioned," Lincoln says, and Miller smirks at Bellamy behind his back. "He's really interested to hear our sound, though."

"He's gonna love it," Bellamy says, because he can't not, because Miller _will_ , and Lincoln's smile widens.

"I hope so," he says. "Have you got something you'd like signed?"

Bellamy's produced his physical copy of the album from his inside jacket pocket before Lincoln's even finished his sentence. Miller barely stifles a laugh.

"Okay," Bellamy relents, "I'm kind of a big fan."

"Three posters?" Lincoln says when he takes Bellamy's album, and Bellamy scowls at Miller. Lincoln grins. "I'll just get Anya and Indra."


End file.
